Hobbit Guilt
by Dragon rider pippin
Summary: Sam's done something he truly regrets doing. Can he fix it? oneshot set when the hobbits are young and living in the shire


It was a very hot and humid day outside, the garden still needed weeding. Sam's sweat was making his shirt stick to his body and he was starting to feel dehydrated. To make matters worse, Pippin wouldn't stop ranting behind him. He had been going on for hours about nonsense.

"So then, we grabbed the garden snake and dropped it on Vinca's head. Ha ha, I bet her screams could be heard for miles." Sam winced. He couldn't take much more.

"Oh, and there was this one time Frodo and I-" Pippin began only to be interrupted by Sam.

"Pippin, as fun as that sounds, how about you go talk to Frodo. I've been workin' very hard out here and I'm trying to concentrate." He took a deep breath and continued to work. Not two seconds later, Pippin jumped back in.

"No, You'll love this one!" He said very enthusiastically.

"NO I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR STORIES! JUST GO INSIDE AND TALK TO FRODO!" Sam yelled as he swung his shovel in the direction of Bag End, only to hit something solid, rather than thin air. He heard a big 'SMACK' and immediately turned around. He saw Pippin crouched on the ground cupping his right eye. Sam threw the shovel down and quickly knelt down in front of Pippin. He couldn't meet Pippin's gaze, as he was looking down with his left eye and covering his right eye.

"Oh Pippin! I'm so, so sorry!" Sam put his face in his hands and shook his head. How could he have done something so stupid. He was smarter than this! He took his hands from his face and saw Pippin now rocking back and forth on his heels, obviously trying to hide his pain. Sam looked around frantically and decided on what he needed to do. Although Pippin was nearly a tweenager he was still rather light. Sam scooped him up, surprisingly with little resistance. He walked, rather quickly, toward the back door of Bag End. He had just shut the door behind him when Pippin started to protest.

"Sam, let me down." Sam heard the catch in his voice, as if holding back tears. Pippin started to squirm and climb out of Sam's arms but Sam just held on tighter. Pippin's protests were getting louder.

"Sam! Let me down!" he yelled. Sam knew he couldn't deal with a squirming Pippin much longer. It was time to face the consequences and do something he really wished he didn't have to.

"Frodo!" He called as he walked toward the bathroom. Pippin was practically wrestling Sam from within his arms, but Sam would have none of it. Sam was very strong compared to Pippin and could hold him with ease. Sam set Pippin down on the stool in the bathroom and was filled with immediate guilt. He rushed to the wash bowl and rung out a clothe.

"Sam what is it?" Frodo exclaimed as he ran into the room. Sam's feeling finally bubbled over. All of his words came out all at once.

"Workin' in garden-not thinking-I'm such a stupid hobbit-yelled at Pippin-pointed with shovel-whacked pippin" Sam chose this moment to completely break down. He started weeping and couldn't control himself. He felt Frodo pat him on the back, lead him to the living room, and sit him down in a chair. And walk back to go help Pippin.

Sam didn't realize he had fallen asleep, he saw little light in the room. After sitting up and rubbing his sticky eyes he heard voices coming from the kitchen. Sam quietly walked toward the kitchen and peeked around the corner. He saw the back of Pippin sitting at the kitchen table eating some toast and laughing at something Frodo had just said. Frodo looked up from his cup of tea and noticed Sam standing at the door.

"Oh Sam, your awake. Come sit down. I'll get you some tea, you look like you could use some." Frodo offered with a smile. Pippin turned around to greet Sam with a smile as well, but what Sam saw stopped him dead in his tracks. Pippin's eye was swollen and every shade of purple and red one's eye could possibly be. Sam took a step back and looked down at his furry hobbit feet. The room was full of silence.

"C'mon Sam, Frodo offered you some tea. You can sit beside me." Pippin said as he patted the seat next to him. Sam stood with jaw agape. Pippin was clearly still in pain from the blow with the shovel, yet he behaved as if nothing had ever occurred between them. Sam looked at Pippin's swollen eye and then down at his feet again. The mark was his signature on Pippin's face, as if to sign it and say 'I did this, I hurt you out of my own anger'. The pain in the tweenager's eye couldn't possibly be has deep as the pain in Sam's heart. 'How could anyone forgive me for such an act. It's all my fault' Sam thought.

"Sam" The Hobbit looked up. "I forgive you."

* * *

So yea, this fic was easily inspired by a recent incident. I have just typed this with a black eye that My Sam gave me a few days ago. We were being our childish teenager selves chucking a bottle of lipton green tea back and forth and he chucked it really hard, I missed, it hit my eye...yea...it's swollen. It's cool though. I know he felt really guilty (although i believe it's just as much my fault as his) So although it didn't happen anything like the way it did in this fic, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
